


Nadia and Miglong: Choices

by potlurk



Series: Nadia and Miglog [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, Gen, Hard Decisions Suck, Life Choices, No Tentacle Sex, Nudism, Other, Partial Public Nudity, Slice of Life, Teenagers, Tentacle Monsters, dad being a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potlurk/pseuds/potlurk
Summary: A longer, more serious piece about Nadia and Miglog.Nadia goes to the movies with her friends, but something happens and she realizes she faces an important decision in her life. Cool dads are awesome.
Series: Nadia and Miglog [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918816
Kudos: 4





	Nadia and Miglong: Choices

**Author's Note:**

> This was written entirely on a phone.
> 
> Edit: Cleaned up some errors and added a bit more.

The grass outside of El Mont High's cafeteria was pleasantly soft and cool as fall lurked in the near future. Nadia was going to have to consider wearing a hoodie soon instead of her normal light shirts and Miglog was beginning to complain about the temperature change. Poor thing. Already, they were beginning to cling to her more in an attempt to steal precious body heat and it was becoming a bit of a problem. Well, not for _her_ cause she loved her Miggy Wiggy, but the teachers usually had something to say when Miglog was basically trying to crawl into her clothes to escape the cold. Being a nearly six foot tall mass of writhing tentacles made that an interesting task, no matter how small of spaces they could squeeze into.

"C'mon Miggs, it's not that cold." Nadia giggled out as even now, they attempted to hide as many of their tentacles under her already sparse clothing as much as possible. Damn things were tickling her!

"False anger. Rebuttal. It is in fact a lower temperature than the previous day. The drastic change is unwelcome." Miglog responded through their translator which was apparently somewhere in the leg of her jeans as it came out muffled against her thigh.

"Drastic? It was like four degrees, you're such a...AH! You jerk you did that on purpose!" She giggled as the warmth-sucking pseudopods under her shirt pressed into her ribs purposefully. "You're such a gigantic baby."

The surface of Miglog's central body rippled in dark coloration while the texture raised in rounded points. They were annoyed. "Mild anger. Completely factual observation. The human ability to endure severe temperatures is one of the few admirable qualities."

Nadia erupted in laughter as more tendrils began writhing under her clothes, pressing into ticklish points that Miglog had long ago mapped out with absolutely evil precision. "Oh we're insulting each other's species now?"

"Demand. Increase body temperature."

"I don't have actual control over that."

"Resigned. Unfortunate statement. A severe flaw."

Nadia snorted again, a cool tentacle gently wrapping around her neck and flattening out against the flesh. While a touch distressing, Miglog had explained that it was a surprisingly warm spot thanks to her uh… what did they call them? Something about blood flow. Apparently it was a warm spot. It was a gentle pressure, not enough to warrant worry, however it always caused her pulse to kick up a bit regardless.

Footsteps nearby made her look up curiously.

"Uhh… hey Nadia." Jacob Hayes stopped near the two of them, a hand raised in greeting. "I'm… not interrupting am I?" His eyes flicked to the clearly visible tentacles in her clothes.

"Affirmative."

Nadia waved a dismissive hand at Miglog. They got so grumpy in the cold. "Don't mind them. They're grumpy. What's up, Jake?" She began trying to sit up, hands rearranging tentacles still wrapped securely around her. "C'mon Miglog, help me out here." Huffed the teen on the grass.

Complying, the tendrils moved about to let her up, but did not leave their warm confines. Sitting up, the ebony haired teen looked up at a familiar face. Jacob - or Jake as she called him - was a friend she'd known for much of her life. He had grown up in Prinaw for a few years with her, moving shortly after Dr. Bob and Miglog arrived. They still saw each other occasionally outside of school, though the two hour drive between towns made it a challenge. On the bright side, with his grandparents still living within her tiny town, his family came around once a month or so.

"I was just wondering if.." He scratched the back of his short blond hair a bit. "This weekend maybe, if you wanted to go see the new Lambs to Slaughter movie that just came out... with me." He looked down at her, putting on the same naturally charming smile he had always had. "There's gonna be others too. Angela and some of her friends. Robert too I think."

"Sure I-oof!" Miglog, now that Nadia was sitting up, pulled her close into their core body. "I'd love to." She giggled, raising a sun tanned hand to pat the warm flesh against her back. "Mind if Miglog comes along?"

The smile on his face faltered just a moment. "Oh uh… sure! The more the merrier right?"

"Disinterested. Statement. Visual entertainment are of no interest. Invitation respectfully declined." The muffled speaker against her thigh buzzed, making her squirm a bit.

"Oh, well there you go." Nadia shrugged with a lopsided grin. "Just me, but yeah, I'll be there."

"Great! See you then?"

"I never miss a chance for a good slasher flick. Send me the info for the time and stuff later."

"Sure thing. Well, it's about time for class. Catch you guys later."

They both offered a small wave in return, one of Miglog's pseudopods rising up from the collar of her tank top to wiggle at the boy. Nadia looked down at it after Jacob stared at it for a second before offering a small, unsure laugh and leaving. "You have like a bazillion tentacles and you did that?"

"Affirmative."

"... You're an ass sometimes you know that?"

"Inquiry. Clarify. Reference to animal or portion of the human anatomy?"

"You know damn well what I meant!" Nadia laughed. "Now let me go so we can get inside and to class." Thankfully, getting untangled didn't take too long and they arrived to class right on time with the bell.

That following Saturday afternoon, after a long two-hour drive through vast farmlands, Nadia found herself on the sidewalk of their neighboring town. El Mont's theater was a big attraction for the younger residents. While still bigger than Prinaw, El Mont was still woefully small by most other comparisons, thus places for teenagers to go were few and far between. The noon sun beat down harshly as it blasted away the memories of the cool day that graced the vast open farmlands.

Adjusting a faded blue baseball cap, decorated with various buttons she received from shops and a few carnivals in the area, Nadia looked around the entrance to the aged theater. She silently thanked herself for wearing the hat. The sun was absolutely blazing today. Mentally, she cursed the feeling of sweat already beginning to trail down her back, staining her thin white tank top with dark spots of moisture.

"Nadia!" She turned at her name. Jacob walked over from the small group of teens huddled in the shade. "Glad you made it!" A head taller than her, he smiled happily down briefly before they drew each other into a hug of familiarity.

"Easy enough to get dad to come to El Mont. Just started talking to him about some new tech I read about and he got the itch to browse the local electronics shops." Grinning up at him, she noted his quick glance downward. She rolled her eyes. The thin tank top did little to hide her general preference for dress, or lack thereof. Sure she wore clothes when she had to, like outside of Prinaw, but she'd be damned if she was going to do it happily. She preferred to skirt the rules by foregoing underwear at all times and wearing the minimal and/or thinnest clothing she could find. Oh, yeah, the skirt showing her legs probably wasn't helping the hormonal boy either. "Oh come on Jake. Shut up."

"I-I didn't say anything." He poorly played off his sudden nervousness. Jacob grew up with her, he knew about her enjoyment of nudity. Sure, it may have been nearly a decade since he'd seen her naked, but whatever. A body was a body, right?

Smirking, the tanned girl shook her head and gently pushed him towards the group. "Let's go. I'm ready for some gore."

He laughed as they made their way over. Five more teens turned to watch them come over: Angela and her boyfriend Robert, the small guy Marcus, and Jacob's usual company of Nathan and Quinton. Nadia was fairly familiar with them all, having at least spoken to them all before for one reason or another; Quinton was basically the reason she passed her algebra class last year.

"Sup guys?" Nadia waved easily. They all greeted her all at once with varying levels of enthusiasm. Angela seemed to be eying her a bit… suspiciously? Weird.

"No Miglog today?" Nathan asked as they began to step inside the thankfully air-conditioned building. The tall, broad shouldered boy was on the football team with Robert. Linebacker, Nadia thought? She never paid much attention to the game but the biggest guys usually seemed to be in that position.

"Yeah where's your boyfriend?" Quinton added with a chuckle.

"Pfft yeah, right. They stayed home, movies aren't their thing. And Gorblarb don't have genders." She reminded them. It could be easy to forget since Miglog's translator had a deep pitch to it.

The African American teen nodded. "My bad. But you're not denying the other half hmm? Suspicious I say." Nadia narrowed her eyes a bit at the smugly grinning straight-A quarterback. Damn his handsomeness.

Angela gasped, beaming to Nadia. Her smile reminded her of watching Shark Week. It was a little unnerving. "You're right Quin!"

Once more, Nadia rolled her eyes before leading the way into one of the theaters. "I'm not denying it cause I have to deal with that question at least twice a week." She swears she could practically recite her 'childhood friends' speech in her sleep by this point. Then there's explaining that touch is very important to Gorblarb blah blah blah. Let them assume. Whatever.

"Alright alright guys. We're here to see Lambs to Slaughter 7, not grill Nadia." Jacob laughed, doing his best to run interference. 

"Like you aren't dying to know the most out of us all." Angela snickered as she stepped past Nadia, one of her sharp blue eyes winking at her.

Just as they stepped into the darkness of the theater, with a quick glance over her shoulder, Nadia could have sworn she saw Jacob's face flush red. Oh boy…

Now… Nadia wished she could say she remembered the movie. She wished she could tell you her favorite death in the corny film. Unfortunately she forgot to pay attention. Between Angela whispering in her ear about letting Jacob make a move on her and the boy in question stealing glances at her and waffling about whether he should try to hold her hand or not, she completely missed out on a heavily anticipated movie she had been wanting to see! Fed up, she stood and made her way for the bathroom, if just for some peace and quiet from her friends.

As she shuffled past the football players, Marcus who sat at the end of the group looked up at her. His large green eyes were always so expressive, even in the dim light of the movie. "Everything alright, Nadia?" He asked with a small smile on his cute face.

"Yup, totally good." She grumbled a bit. She only briefly saw the look of worry on his face as she slipped out from the seats, walking out of the theater.

She didn't count on being followed.

Compared to the noise of the theater, the bathroom was dead silent save for a rumble or two from the movies going on elsewhere. Nadia wondered what Miglog was up to. She needed to talk with them about how they can communicate more easily when apart. Some dry humor right now would really pick her up. As she splashed some water on her face, the door opened.

"That was a cute trick." Angela snickered conspiratorially as she stepped into the brightly lit restroom. The young woman in the thin sundress stood behind her, pale arms crossed over her chest

Turning slowly, Nadia sighed at the ceiling. "... What trick?"

"Oh come on Nadia. Climbing over the boys with that little skirt on?"

A silent string of curses went through the teen's head. People were way too concerned about what was under each other's clothes. "Yeah and?"

"Poor Jakey about passed out on the spot. Marcus and Quin have their own… thing… I think." Angela strolled over, inspecting her always impeccable makeup in the mirror. "I'm surprised he didn't follow you in here instead."

"Honestly, I couldn't care any less. I'm not trying t-"

"Yeah yeah, you enjoy something a little more exotic." Grinning in that predatory way again, the auburn haired girl's reflection looked at her. "You don't have to explain anything to me, Nadia."

All she could do for a moment was stare. She was so angry it actually surprised her. Instead of acting on any of the immediate impulses, she tugged off her hat and ran her fingers through the black locks. "You know what, you're exactly right." Turning, she strode out of the bathroom, out of the theater and off down the street.

A short walk down the street and she found her dad's personal haven: Phlorb's Fuctional Electronics. It was run by a Gorblarb, the only other of Miglog's kind in the area. They were super nice and honestly, terrifyingly good at cobbling together strange gizmos from junk. She assumed Phlorb was why her dad was completely cool when their neighbors turned out to be Gorblarb. The familiar smell of circuit boards and soldering wire hit her as she stepped in.

"Cheerful. Greeting. Welcome. If you need assistance please… Oh. Welcome Nadia. Phlorb feels many positive emotions to see Nadia once more." The translator Phlorb used was modified, allowing for a more neutral tone that did not give someone the impression of one gender or another. It was interesting since Dr. Bob and Miglog both had very deep, warbling tones.

"Hi Phlorb. Good to see you too." She laughed, the surface of Phlorb's core body had small patches of bright coloring exploding like little drops of invisible rain hitting it, the brighter surfaces raised slightly. Passing by the front counter, she let her hand brush across their core's surface, her own happiness to see someone familiar passing to the Gorblarb store owner.

"Nadia?" Gordon, her father, came from the rear of the store looking at her curiously. His mustache was gone, absorbed into a full salt and pepper - mostly salt - beard. "Your movie just started right?"

"Yeah well… just wasn't feeling it." Nadia grumbled a bit, turning to a shelf to fiddle with an old cell phone tucked into a bin with others.

Her dad looked at her over the rim of his thick-framed glasses. "Everything alright pumpkin?"

"Boys." She huffed, rolling her eyes and tugging on her tank top with a hand. The gentle tug displaying the obvious.

"Mm, yes, well…" Sighing deeply, the man in his early fourties ran a hand over his thinning hair. "Princess, you're getting older," He began, turning to begin searching aimlessly through another bin filled with spools of wire. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her quickly look up at him. "And of course I'm not telling you how to live your life. I mean you're just like your mother so you wouldn't listen anyways." They smile at each other. "You're maturing and becoming a beautiful young lady." He shrugged. "And boys your age - as you can tell - can definitely see that too. Girls too, not that I'm saying just boys can-uh… you know what I mean." He laughed a bit.

Pressing the rubber buttons of the phone soothes her bristling temper a bit. She's not even sure what she's pressing, all the markings I each button worn off long ago. "They're all stupid. Why can't they be like Miglog? They don't care. They don't act all stupid if I don't wear clothes."

A warm hand rested on her bare shoulder as her father looked at her. "It's just not that easy. It's hard to find good people who are okay with choices like yours. Prinaw is a good place with fine people. We've been lucky." Seeing her sad expression, he tugged his daughter closer, kissing the top of her head. "Whatever you choose, whoever you choose, mom and I support and love you, kiddo."

Nadia let herself fall against her dad's slim frame. Without saying it exactly, it seemed Nadia's choices were presented to her. Did she live life in a way that let her fit in easier? Did she wear layers of clothes to hide herself from others? To be ashamed of her flesh? To be… to be cut off from her best friend? To not be able to communicate beyond mere words?

Or… did she continue her life as she saw fit? Refusing to hide her body just to make sure people weren't offended. Stripping the veil that kept Miglog at arms length. Should she sacrifice her happiness to please others?

"What if…" Nadia began, fiddling with the phone once more. "What if someday, I leave Prinaw? Find somewhere I can be… myself… where I don't have to pretend?"

Gordon nudged her with his elbow. "Mom and I would still love you of course, crazy. And hey, something else…" He winked when Nadia looked to him. "Sounds like your mother and I will have a nice place to go for a visit. Luci has been getting more adventurous with nudity recently. I think you really inspire her to embrace her own inner self." Just as he turned to smile at his daughter again, her full weight hit him in a tight embrace, tanned arms around his pale neck. The bespectacled man opened his mouth a moment, but chose instead to stay silent and rub his child's back comfortingly.

"Thanks dad…" Nadia finally mumbled into his shoulder.

"Love ya pumpkin." He smiled at her as they released their hug. "Besides, do you have any idea how hard it was to keep clothes on you when you were little? You think your old man didn't see this coming?" Nadia giggled a bit. "Your mother back in the day was the same way."

"Really?"

"I think she figured she needed to be more 'momlike' when your brother was born and toned herself down… But now, with an empty nest on the way," Gordon messed with her hat a bit to indicate she was next. "She's exploring herself again a bit more."

"And you?" Nadia asked, fixing her hat. "Do you have any wild past to go back to?"

"Nadia, I'm as wild as a glass of milk." They both laughed at that. It was true. Nadia was pretty sure she'd had oatmeal that was spicier than her dad's personality. "But… you know your mother. She'll drag me right along. And who knows, if you go somewhere you can live in your birthday suit all the time, maybe I'll have to give it a shot too. Deal?"

"Deal."

"... Feeling any better?"

"Yeah… thanks dad."

"Of course sport." He scratched at his beard a bit. "How about we grab some ice cream before we head home? Unless you plan on going back?"

"Already missed half the dang movie. I'll watch it later with Miggs." She shrugged.

"So, ice cream then?"

"Hell yeah."

"Hell yeah." Gordon laughed, draping an arm around Nadia's shoulders.


End file.
